


Closet Encounters

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Dave's lips curved into a smile, Kurt clearly had taken advantage of the alcohol backstage, and it was starting to kick in. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as Kurt laid down, spreading his body over the drummers. Dave turned over so he was on his back, being able to get a better look at his friend who was snuggled close to him. These were the rare occasions Dave longed for, having Kurt laying against him, he liked to pretend it was more than what it was, that Kurt was his.





	Closet Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This took me what seemed like forever to finish, a combination of my toddler and teenage family members not leaving me alone long enough to finish this piece! *sighs*
> 
> Any who... Takes place during the BSSM tour. :) Lets pretend stalker bitch doesn't exist.

A long tiresome sigh came from Dave’s lips as he crashed on the couch backstage, that night’s show had been exhausting, he’d given his all for the crowd as they opened up for the Chili Peppers. Dave allowed himself to stretch out on the couch, laying on his stomach, not caring about anything at that point. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch maybe a few minutes of sleep before someone drug him off somewhere to do an interview or meet with fans. 

As he was drifting off he felt the couch dip next to him, and the weight of a body climbing onto him. Cracking his eye open Dave was greeted with the sight of Kurt, who was grinning at him, his blue eyes shining with mischief. 

Dave's lips curved into a smile, Kurt clearly had taken advantage of the alcohol backstage, and it was starting to kick in. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as Kurt laid down, spreading his body over the drummers. Dave turned over so he was on his back, being able to get a better look at his friend who was snuggled close to him. These were the rare occasions Dave longed for, having Kurt laying against him, he liked to pretend it was more than what it was, that Kurt was his.

“I’m horny.” Kurt mumbled into his ear, his voice low and hoarse, barely above a whisper. 

Dave eyes widened, and he looked down where Kurt laid his head on his chest. He felt one of Kurt’s hands slide up his shirt, fingertips brushing against his skin, causing him to shiver. “Kurt?” Dave whimpered, his eyes finally locking to the singer’s. Confusion written on his face, as he silently begged Kurt to explain what was going on.

Kurt leaned up, hovering so his face was inches away from Dave’s own, his breath hot against Dave’s lips, he leaned down pressing his own lips to Dave’s. 

Kurt’s teeth tugged and bit at Dave’s bottom lip, begging for the drummer to open up. 

Dave let out a groan, his hands wrapped around Kurt’s waist, pulling him snug against his chest, deepening their kiss, almost forgetting where they were at that moment. Quickly he pulled back, and looked around the room, the roadied didn’t seem to notice, or maybe they didn’t care. “We can’t do this here.” Dave whispered, sitting up and moving Kurt off him. 

Kurt nodded his head and grabbed Dave’s arm, pulling him from the couch and making the brunet follow him. Dave took a moment to look around the room one more time, making sure no one saw where they were heading. Kurt lead them to a door and shoved Dave inside, following behind him and shutting the door. 

Dave felt his heart speed up as he felt around the wall, his hands brushing against the light switch and flicking it. They were in what appeared to be a storage closet of some sort, and he took note that is was pretty cramped, cleaning supplies littered the shelves and stage equipment was thrown about.

Kurt stumbled as he walked towards Dave and the drummer quickly caught him in his arms. Dave grinned down at him, feeling butterflies in his chest as Kurt smiled back at him, his beautiful blue eyes staring at him in a way he’d only dreamed of since he’d known him. 

Leaning down Dave pressed his lips back against the blond’s, his hands coming up to cup Kurt’s face. Dave noticed Kurt was having to stand on his toes to reach his lips as they kissed, so he let his hands slip down and grip at Kurt’s ass, lifting him up causing the singer to wrap his legs around Dave’s waist to keep from falling. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck as their kiss deepened, both lost in each other. The sloppy needy kisses had Dave aching in his jeans, and he thought about how he hadn’t been this turned on since freshman year when he’d fucked the junior on the basketball team. Of course she had nothing on Kurt, and comparing them should have been a sin.

“Where’s this going?” Dave asked between kisses as he lowered Kurt back down so he was standing. 

“All the way.” Kurt mumbled as his hands reached for Dave’s zipper, his fingers fumbling until it was pulled down. Dave let out a groan as Kurt popped the button on his pants, letting his hand sink below the waistband of his boxers, and palming his hard member. 

It wasn’t the ideal place to fuck, especially for the first time but Dave would take what he could get, if it meant he could have Kurt this way he didn’t care that they were in a storage closet, or anywhere as a matter of fact.

Dave pushed his pants down and around his ankle and stepped out of them as Kurt started undressing, removing his oversized sweater and jeans, until he was standing there in only his socks. Dave let his eyes rake up and down Kurt’s naked body, admiring the singers skinny frame. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the blond naked but this time he was allowed to look longer than a few shy glances. God he was so beautiful, and Dave thought Kurt should be naked more, especially around him.

Pulling Kurt back into his arms the drummer crashed their lips together into a bruising kiss, letting his hands explore every inch of Kurt’s body. “Wanted you so bad.” He panted as he pulled away from the kiss, his brown eyes filled with lust as he stared back into Kurt’s eyes. 

Dave dropped to his knees, pushing Kurt against the shelves, as he made room for himself, settling between the singer’s legs. He looked up at Kurt a sexy grin on his face as he darted his tongue out licking the underside of Kurt’s dick. Kurt hissed at the new feeling, biting down on his bottom lip as Dave sucked him hungrily into his mouth. The feeling of the drummer’s warm wet mouth had him gasping out in pleasure, his fingers going straight to the dark locks, tangling into the strands and gripping tightly, forcing Dave to take him deeper. 

Dave gagged a bit around Kurt’s dick and quickly brought his hands up to the singers hips, holding them still so he couldn’t buck up into his mouth again. He began bobbing his head, his tongue twirling around the length, causing Kurt to tremble with pleasure, his legs wobbling as he felt himself getting close to spilling in Dave’s mouth. 

Pulling back with a loud pop Dave let Kurt’s dick slip from his mouth, enjoying the helpless look of desperation Kurt was giving him. As much as he’d love for Kurt to finish in his mouth he didn’t want their fun to end so soon. 

Getting up from the floor Dave stood up, “Turn around.” he whispered, trying his best to keep his voice down, as to not give away their hiding spot. 

Kurt compiled, bracing himself against the shelving units, giving Dave full view of his ass. Dave stuck his fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva, pulling out he let them run down Kurt’s back until they made it to his ass. Taking his free hand he guided Kurt to bend forward. Kurt’s legs spread wider giving him a better view, Dave made quick and pressed his finger to the singers asshole, circling the ring of muscle coating it with saliva. 

Dave let kisses trail down Kurt’s back as he sunk his finger inside. Kurt felt so hot and tight and Dave couldn’t wait until he was wrapped around his aching cock. 

“You good?” Dave muttered, and Kurt nodded. 

Thrusting his finger deep he explored around, looking for the bundle of nerves that would make Kurt see stars. Once found Kurt let out a moan, bucking his hips into Dave’s finger, “More.” He grunted, and Dave complied adding another finger thrusting in, he began using scissoring motions getting Kurt nice and stretched for him.

Once he felt like Kurt was ready Dave spit in his hands and slathered his shaft. Guiding his cock he pressed the head to Kurt’s opening and gently pressed down, his eyes becoming hypnotize as he watched the head pop through the ring. So fucking hot. 

Slowly he sank inch by inch in, stilling once he was buried all the way, giving Kurt time to adjust to his length. 

“Move.” Kurt’s body is trembling, and his breathing is out of control, he pushes his ass back against Dave’s hips, causing the drummer to let out a groan. 

“O-okay.” Dave stutters, his fingers gripping tightly at Kurt’s hips as he slowly pulls back and slams back in, a low moan spills from his lips and he tilts his head back. Wanting to feel more he begins to speed his pace up. 

“Right there! Harder!” Kurt cried out. 

Dave whimpered at the feeling of Kurt’s muscles tightening around his dick. 

“Fuck Dave... Harder.” Kurt groaned, rolling his hips up to meet the drummers thrust. Dave tighten his grip on Kurt’s hips, thrusting harder into the blond at a brutal pace, nailing Kurt’s prostate dead on each time. 

“You... feel incredible... feels so good to be inside you.” Dave gasped out, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, so he reached around grabbing Kurt’s neglected member and started stroking him with each thrust.

Kurt was a mess at this point, his legs feeling like jelly, and the Dave’s strong grip on his hip was all that was keeping him from collapsing from ecstasy. 

Dave felt the hot pooling in his stomach, and began pumping Kurt faster, determined to get the other off before him.

A long loud moan escaped Kurt’s lips and Dave felt his hand being covered in hot sticky fluids. Kurt’s ass tighten around him, clamping around his dick perfectly. Dave let both hands grip tightly at Kurt’s hips, fingernails digging into the flesh as he began his desperate thrust, it only took a few before he was cumming deep inside Kurt. He bent over Kurt’s back and began sucking and biting at the singers neck as he road his orgasam out. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Dave sighed, as he pulled out of Kurt’s spent body. He spun Kurt around so they were looking at each other, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips. 

Pulling away, Dave looked around until he found his shirt and began wiping his hand and dick off, once clean he tossed it at Kurt who did the same. After they got dressed, and Dave noticed Kurt was avoiding looking at him. 

“Kurt what’s wrong?” Dave asked, concerned. He prayed that his friend didn’t regret this, the last thing he wanted was to put a strain on their friendship or the band.

Kurt looked at his shoes, “What’s this make us?” He muttered, not daring to look at Dave.

Dave felt his heart flutter, and he quickly grabbed Kurt, pulling him into his arms and hugging him, “My boyfriend of course.” He grinned, titling Kurt’s face up, and pressing another kiss to the singers sweet lips.


End file.
